


Superglue And Clues

by missjay1988



Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie explains some things to Alan about Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superglue And Clues

Charlie Harper stumbled into his kitchen, following the smell of fresh coffee. It didn’t matter that it was Berta’s day off, he would worry about the details later. Right now, caffeine.  
  
“Charlie. Charlie…CHARLIE!”  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and turned to his brother. “What Alan? Can’t you see I’m trying to breathe through coffee?”  
  
“Your neighbor Rose left about fifteen minutes ago. She’s the one that made the coffee. Said that you would know why she had stopped by.” Alan looked expectantly at his brother, hoping that he could explain what the hell was going on.  
  
Charlie set down the cup and tried to open the cabinet doors. They stayed firmly shut. “Oh hell. At least she made some coffee first.”   
  
“What the hell is going on?” Alan tried to open a set of doors.  
  
“Rose glued the cabinets shut. Again.”  
  
“What do you mean, ‘again’? She does this regularly?”  
  
Charlie gave up on the cabinet, knowing that nail polish remover was the only way to get his glued doors unglued. “Well, not regularly, per say. Usually only when she feels that I’m not paying enough attention to her. Its her way of telling me she’s pissed.”  
  
Alan stopped pulling and stared at Charlie. “Are you actually dating this girl?”  
  
“Not dating. We had sex a while ago. You know, semi-drunken one night stand. Now she wants to date. Me, not so sure.” Charlie flopped into a kitchen chair and pulled the coffee cup closer.  
  
Alan started pulling on the door handles again, determined to win. “Not sure, what the hell does that mean? You might actually want to have a committed relationship with someone?”  
  
Charlie didn’t have time to answer.  
  
“Oh, you two. Charlie, when will you ever learn?”  
  
The two brothers swung their heads to the doorway, eyes open wide. At that moment, the door handle gave away, and Alan flew backward, landing hard on the floor.  
  
“Hi, Mom.”  
  


* * *

  
Later, after they had gotten rid of the she-devil they called mom, the brothers set to work with nail polish remover.  
  
“Charlie.” *snap* “Need a favor.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Start paying more attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving my stories over from my livejournal.
> 
> My writing style has changed (for the better, I think) since these were written. Hopefully.
> 
> Originally posted 23 November 2010.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
